People in most organizations communicate with one another by exchanging electronic messages (e.g., electronic mail (email) messages, text messages, instant messages, etc.). Generally, a sender of an electronic message includes various types of attachments (e.g., documents, images, etc.) in the electronic message.
Oftentimes, the sender or recipient desires to convey, share, or highlight particular information associated with the attachment or portions of the attachment. While it is common to include text along with the attachment in the electronic message, the text is included separate from the attachment and does not adequately emphasize relevant portions of the attachment. Consequently, there is a need for the sender or the recipient to be able to mark and/or annotate particular portions/sections of the attachment directly within the electronic message such that relevant portions of the attachment can be adequately emphasized.